Rewriting History
by Kalira777
Summary: SG1 and General Hammond find themselves in the bodies of their younger selves after the sun explodes while they are traveling through the Gate. Please enjoy. UNDER REWRITING - WILL POST UPDATED VERSION SOON
1. Chapter 1

Rewriting History

May 17, 2009

The last group of people, the original members of SG1 and former General Hammond fled through the gate just as the sun exploded.

May 17, 1972

Seven year old Danny was playing in the Great Pyramid at Giza, his supposed water asleep in his stand at the bazaar. He was tracing a faint squiggly line when he fell forward pushing it when he was walloped upside the head by an unseen force. He shook his head and stood to go, but when he turned he saw a gaping hole in the wall. He frowned then realized that when he pushed the squiggly thing it had sunk into the pillar slightly. He crept into the dark chamber and turned on his flashlight. The pale beam lit up a tunnel filled with writing, a story of conquest and defeat. The tunnel ended in a large room with a sarcophagus and a number of other things. Danny smiled happily and ran home to look for his parents, wait until he told them! But as soon as he got back to their tent he collapsed into a deep sleep.

Dream Sequence:

_"No!" He watched his parents die, he struggled through grade school, he completed his doctorate, people laughed him out of academia for his ideas. Catherine, the Stargate, Jack, Shar're, Kowalski, Ra, Ferreti, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, Frasier and the list went on and on. He saw them live, die, come back, be infested, be de go'aulded. He watched his life flash before him, what his life could have been._

End Dream Sequence

Daniel Jackson sat up with a gasp and looked around wildly, the last thing he remembered was fleeing- wait a second. He looked down at himself, small hands and his wrinkled mummy pajamas he'd ruined when he was eight. Swallowing he stood and peeked out of his partition. His parents, sitting there talking-alive. Overwhelmed he crept back to his bed, he had to have gone back in time, but why? Then he recalled the chamber from the day before, the DHD was there and a sarcophagus. But what to do? He was interrupted in his wondering by his mother.

"Danny," she smiled at him and came to sit next to him, "Feeling better? You were asleep when we got back." He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet and gave her a big hug. She laughed and snuggled with him for a few moments before pulling away. "Lets get you some breakfast, then you can visit Saruchen." He smiled and nodded.

"Morning Danny, how you feeling?" He smiled and gave his dad a hug.

"Fine." He said softly, still amazed that he was here, he was also determined to make the most of his renewed time with them. After breakfast he went to Saruchen's stall where he helped a bit then ran off to find a pay phone. He had to know if any of the others had come back too and the only person they would all contact was Catherine, not to mention that it was the only number he knew. He waited for the phone to ring and for her to accept the collect call.

"Hello this is Catherine,"

"Um, hello. My name is Daniel Jackson and I am calling about an artifact I found. It made of the same material as your doorway to heaven."

"How did you-"

"Please listen. I believe that it is the controlling mechanism. I heard about the doorway from a man here in Egypt who worked on your fathers dig as a young man. He is always telling me stories about other archeologists children."

"You mean you're a child?"

"Yes ma'am, I was playing around when I found it and I knew it was secret so I called you."

"Um, thank you but the military won't even admit that it exists." Daniel could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Then ask for it back."

"What?"

"Get them to give it back to you and find a private sponsor, in fact you may have others calling you soon."

"Why?"

"It's just a hunch. If you need to get ahold of me this is my number . . ."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack O'Neill woke up with a start and rolled out of bed crouching. He slowly stood as he looked around his room, he hadn't lived in this room since he sold the place after his father's death and he went into the Academy. A quick inspection showed that he was indead in his old home and his 18 year old bbody. He thought back to what could have caused this, he really wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be - rrringgg!!!!!!! Ah ha!

"O'Neill."

"Carter? Thank God! Why the hell are we here?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Samantha Carter woke up dreadfully confused, she'd had a weird dream-that wasn't a dream she realized. Looking about she was at Ellsworth Air Force Base in the base houseing that she and her brother Mark had shared when she was eight. Was she the only one? No. Jack, Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c had all been gating at the same time, perhaps the sun exploding caused it? One way to find out if she was right. She went to the phone and after searching the phone book found Jack's number and dialed.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel?"

"Carter? Thank God! Why the hell are we here?"

"Um, I'm not certain but the temporal displacement could be caused by the sun exploding while we were traveling past it."

"Rrrightt. What now?"

"Um well we can't go back to the future so we stay here, find the others and do things better I guess."

"Sounds good, think George, Danny and Teal'c are around?"

"Yessir."

"To Catherine then, you want me to pick you up?"

"Would you?"

"Yep. I'm gonna call Catherine then look up George-"

"Actually sir, I have his number you call Catherine, I'll call Hammond and have him tell Mark that he's having you pick me up."

"Sounds good. Maybe Danny'll have already contacted Catherine or else we'll be wandering all over Egypt looking for him." Sam laughed.

"Yessir."

"And Carter, cut the Sir crap, I'm eighteen and there's no way in hell I'm going through basic let alone Iraq again."

"Yes Jack. But you'd better call me Sam."

"Sure thing Sammie." Click. The phone went dead, she glared at it a moment before searching for George Hammond's current number. She needn't have bothered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Captain George Hammond woke up with a start and blessed his bars that it was a weekend. Reviewing his dream and what it told him of the Stargate he realized that if Sam's research was correct he wasn't the only one with memories of a possible future. He got up and phoned the Carter residence.

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yes General."

"Any idea who else has memories?"

"So far just Jack and I, though I'm assuming Daniel and Teal'c have them also."

"I see and what's our plan?"

"The working plan is that you tell Mark you have some leave time and asked a friend to pick me up, that'd be Jack and he'll take me to New York to see Catherine and attempt to get control of the Gate."

"Good plan, I shall attempt to get a week of leave for next week. Now where is that brother of yours? . . . Hello Mark, Yes I have some leave- yes, and I knew you wanted to go on that class trip- no not a problem, I asked a friend of mine to pick her up. Perfect. By Mark. . . . It's a go Sam."

"Yes Uncle George. I'll see you soon."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After she hung up with the strange boy in Egypt she had a few minutes before the phone rang again.

"Hello this is Catherine,"

"Er,, Hi. My name is Jack O'Neill I was wondering if you'd been contacted by Daniel Jackson-"

"I just got off the phone with a boy named Daniel."

"Splendid. Um, the phone isn't the best place to talk about this but we have quite the tale to tell but the doorway works and I, Sam, Danny and George know how."

"But-"

"Listen, I'll be in New York in a week we can talk then. Just try to get the air force to release the doorway to you. We'll find a location and set up shop."

"Um, this is moving very fast."

"Yes, but we want a jump start. Just promise to get the doorway and we'll tell you everything you want to know." Catherine was silent for a few moments thinking this over. An accident with the Doorway had killed Ernest, did she want to open it? As if reading her thoughts the young man on the other side continued, "And Ernest Littlfeld isn't dead, he went through the doorway, we can get him back."

"My Ernest?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll see you in a week. The Doorway is mine, they have no use for it." As she hung up the phone she felt a weight fall off her shoulders, there were others to help her and Ernest was Alive. Somehow she trusted the young man she'd spoken with. She picked up the phone and dialed her contact in the Air Force. "Yes, I am calling about an object of mine that was leased to the government on a research grant in 1945 . . . ."

I do not own SG1 or anything else.

please R&R, let me know if it's worth continuing


	2. Chapter 2

If you hadn't already figured it out the letters correspond to who's point of view you're looking at. D-daniel, G-George Hammond, S-Sam, J-Jack ect. 

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Danny, phone." His father handed the phone to Daniel with a look of confusion on his face.

"Daniel Jackson Speaking."

"Hey Danny boy, how you been?"

"Jack!"

"Yep. Got your number from Catherine your dad still there?"

"Unh huh."

"We're all meeting at Catherine's Sam's a cute little- OW! Danny stop laughing."

"Sorry Jack, did she hit you hard?"

"Nah, anyway we want to get together, Catharine's getting the gate, George is getting us an old missile silo-"

"Jack, DHD and a Sarcophagus in Giza." He muttered Sarcophagus in go'auld.

"Really? Wow, when we pick you up we'll pick them up do what you can to package them and figure out who's bribable."

"Jack my Parents." Daniel heard Jack's sigh.

"Think of something a summer camp, boarding school whatever you think they'll go for. I'll be at Cairo airport in 3 days."

"Summer camp! Hold on jack." Daniel said in an overly perky voice. "Daddy! Jack called to see if I can go to a summer in the states, can I go? Please?"

"I don't know Danny, that's an awful long way and who's this Jack?"

"Don't you remember my pen pal Daddy? Jack's 18, he's working at the camp."

"We don't have the money Danny-"

"But-" Then he heard Jacks voice on the phone.

"Danny boy let me talk to him."

"Dr. Jackson."

"Yes."

"My name is Jack O'Neill, I was hoping that Danny could come stateside for the summer I'm working at a day camp for kids. Sam, another of the kids is already staying at my place and well I thought Danny'd enjoy it too. I'd already planned to come visit my little pen pal before I started work but it won't be much extra for a ticket sir really. If you let me I'll even pay for it myself." The Elder Dr. Jackson was silent for a few moments.

"As long as my wife says its alright he can go, there's not much for him to do here anyway."

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you son, for thinking of my little boy. Here's Danny back."

"Jack, he said yes?" Daniel asked into the phone.

"Yup, gave him a sweet talk about how much fun it'd be and that I'm hosting some of the other kids, Sam, already. He ate it up and decided I was just being nice."

"You are nice Jack"

"Yeah, not that I'll ever admit it but yeah.. See you soon. And don't worry Danny, you'll be able to tell them whenever you think they're ready."

"Thanks Jack."

"No sweat, O'Neill out." Daniel put the phone down and bounced out of the tent.

"Thank you Daddy!" he gave his father a hug and smiled at him brightly.

"I hope you have fun, when will he be here?"

"Three days Daddy. I told him I'd show him the Pyramid at Giza, I can right?" he gave his father puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose so. Now go tell your mother."

"Mommy!" Daniel ran up to the edge of the dig, recalling that his parents never let him in the digs. His mother's sandy face appeared.

"What is it Danny?" He could tell that she was slightly frustrated at being interrupted. He looked down at his feet.

"Daddy told me to tell you." He knew he was putting, but he didn't want his mother upset with him. She sighed.

"What did he want you to tell me?" He beamed.

"That I can go to camp!" She blinked as he continued full speed ahead in what Jack usually called archobabble, similar to Sam's technobabble. "Jack called, he's visiting in three days and I'm going to America with him to a summer camp! With other kids! And Jack's really cool he' my pen pal and can read Hieroglyphs and Norse runes and-"

"That's great Danny," His mother's attention had drifted to a rock, in Jack terminology, and had barely heard a word he'd said. Which was a good thing, because he was sure she'd object to sending her 'baby' off to America with someone she didn't know. "Now run along."

"Yes, Mommy." He trotted off to go forge letters from his pen pal Jack. He had had a pen pal for a short time, but only got a few letters. However his parents were more forgetful about real time things than he had been when he grew up, so he knew they'd just assume that he'd had a correspondent all along, particularly if he had the letters.

By the time his parents came back to the tent for lunch he had his forged letters completed and aged. He had also completed translating his slate full of Hieroglyphs making calculated errors in it. Three days until Jack got here, another three before they were in the states with everyone else. Daniel could hardly wait, while he loved his parents he hated being treated as a kid especially when he knew more about ancient cultures than anyone else on earth.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

George watched Leiutenant Colnel Scott's shocked face, there was no apparent reason for George's sudden resignation. The man had transferred in 3 months ago and had done very well and seemed well adjusted. The resignation listed personal reasons for his resignation.

"What are your reasons for resigning Captain?"

"They are personal sir."

"I can see that Captain, but why should I grant this resignation? You signed a contract, why do you want out?"

"I do not believe that that I am capable of fulfilling my duties both at work and home." The man sighed.

"Very well captain" he said as he signed the resignation, "But I hate to see you go, you have a lot of potential."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." George saluted and left the office, dreading his wife's comment on his sudden resignation.

Lisa Hammond was furious at her husband's news. He stood listening to her rant for ten minutes before she quieted enough for him to ask if he could explain himself.

"Then explain, it had better be good."

"I resigned because I have other ties that are stronger than my ties to the military. There are people who need me, and if I'm honest with myself I need them. Lisa you and the children mean the world to me, but this is bigger." She opened her mouth but he held up a finger. "When this pans out you will see a lot more of me and I'll be able to spend more time with the kids. I'll be gone about a month before we're done, but please help me on this one."

"Why now? So quickly?" he gave a sad smile.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Tell." He shook his head.

"No, but at least give it a chance." She glared but nodded, she loved him and knew that when he felt he could tell her he would. And if he ended up with more time for her and the kids it couldn't be all bad.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A week had past since the odd phone calls, Jack O'Neill would be here soon. The Military had given up the doorway easily all she needed was somewhere to put it. Knock knock. Her maid entered the room.

"Miss, there's a young man and a girl a callin' on you." Catherine nodded.

"Show them in." The two entered, a small girl with long blond pigtails and a young man with a militaristic bearing entered the room. Both sat on the couch opposite her. "Welcome to my home. You said you would explain?" the young man glanced at her maid.

"Ah, I'm Jack O'Neill and this is Samanthat Carter and this might not be the best place to explain. Did you get the door?"

"Yes, but where to put it?"

"George got us a silo in South Dakota, transportation is ready when you are." She frowned.

"What do you plan to use the doorway for?" The two youngsters exchanged glances and the girl answered.

"We plan to use the doorway to teach, to learn, to aid those in need and to free the enslaved." Catherine stared into the child's bright blue eyes and saw knowledge, pain, determination and most importantly, compassion. The young man was nodding and her scrutiny of him yielded an impression of someone who has seen to much but will do anything to help one in need.

"As soon as your transportation can get to the warehouse, it can leave."

"Splendid to warehouse fifteen in DC it is." The young man smirked at her surprise. "Yeah, I knew where it was, but it's yours. May I use your phone?"

"Um yes, just through there."

"Thanks."

They pulled up in front of the warehouse and were joined several minutes later by a flatbed semi. A young man with a military haircut hopped out. Jack strode up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Catherine." The man said nodding to her, as if she were an old acquaintance.

"Catherine, this is George Hammond." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Gentlemen, shall we proceed?"

"Sure Carter. George and I'll help 'em secure the gate." And just like that she found herself on a journey to South Dakota following a Semi with a young girl in the passenger seat.

ReganX: Erm, the only age I actually knew was Daniel's, so I made the rest up. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

MuseUrania: Yes, That's why they were the ages that I gave. And it was pretty difficult coming up with how to get Danny out of Egypt.

Samandjackforever: I wanted to include Janet, I really did. In my first Idea for it she was there and she'd make it a whole lot easier, but at the time the Sun exploded she was already dead and I can't figure out ehy she and not everyone else that died would get their memories. So sorry, no janet : (

3rd.Apple: Well, here's more for you to read. Thanks for reviewing!

jaybe1788: Including George was my brother's idea, he also wanted Janet but I couldn't make it work. So only George made it in. And as for T, wait and see.

Cocoa Girl2: Well, eventuall they'll be brought on board. Hence Daniel found the DHD, no other power source necessary. You'll just have to wait and see on the other stuff.

cinderella2122: Well thank you. I hope you like this installment.

AN

I thank all of my reviewers and hope that you've enjoyed this next instalment. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Asgardian

Go'auld

$Ancient$

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The flight to Egypt was one of the more boring flights he'd been on, Jack decided. He missed the in flight movies and was busying himself with attempting to recall what the natives called each planet. And writing the symbols- he was bored.

Finally stepping off the plane in Cairo he looked about for Daniel. He heard a familiar sneeze and made his way towards it.

"Allergys?" Daniel spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Jack!" Jack shook his head at seeing Daniel so little.

"It's me Danny boy."

"I am so relieved to see you-they treat me like a kid!"

"You look like a kid Danny." They were interrupted by Daniel's Father. "Ah Dr. Jackson it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about your work." They made their way to the car, Jack talking up Dr. Jackson.

"My wife isn't to thrilled with letting Danny go off to America and all, so tred lightly,"

"Understood Dr. Jackson." The man laughed

"and call me James, with two Dr. Jackson's in the tent it gets a bit confusing."

"Yes sir. Danny, looking forward to going to America?" They continued conversing as they drove to the dig. Danny and his father pointing out the landmarks, particularly the Great Pyramid. Jack shuddered when he saw it reminded of another pyramid on another world. "Abydos." He muttered, Daniel caught his eye and nodded, he to had difficult memories with such a pyramid. The two were left alone in the tent while the male Dr. Jackson went to fetch his wife.

"You know we're idiots for what we're doing, right?" Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. Who knows if I'll even get to know Sha're.

"Or Scara."

"Yeah." A crunch of gravel alerted them that the Jackson's were returning. Jack sighed and put on a jovial face.

Later that night, when the others were asleep Jack and Daniel crept out of the tent and took the wood, hammers and nails that Daniel had gathered and carried them to the great pyramid, hiding them in the secret chamber.

Over the next few days while the elder Jackson's worked, Jack and Daniel built crates around the Sarcophagus and DHD. The last night before they left they loaded them into a truck with an additional crate of gold that had been peeled from the walls. Jack took the crates to the airport and checked them onto a separate cargo flight to Denver. He and Daniel would fly into DC and drive to South Dakota while George drove down to Denver to pick up the DHD and Sarcophagus with the flat bed truck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam looked up from the computer she was modifying, the equipment would work only because Daniel had found the DHD, otherwise they would be stuck manually dialing for some time. The ones she was working on were to control the Iris that George had commissioned. It was odd thinking of him as George, or rather Uncle George, as she was wont to do now. She assumed it had something to do with that is the way this body was used to thinking of him. Seeing him her brain saw Uncle George, not the balding General Hammond that commanded her respect and obedience. She looked up as Catherine entered the room, they still hadn't explained much to her except that the stargate went to other worlds. Sam sure didn't' know what to say.

"How are you coming?" Sam sighed at the simple question. George had let to pick up the DHD and sarcophagus that Daniel and Jack had sent from Egypt.

"It's slow. I've got the interface almost written. I've had to figure out how to rewrite a number of programs that I used. Or more like write them, they don't exhist yet."

"Yet?" Sam shrugged not looking up and hit one last button before restarting the machine.

"Yet, they exhist now. Maybe I should paten them or something. Here, watch this for a second, I'm gonna test the circuit, let me know if the screen changes." Catherine sat down and stared at the dark screen. Suddenly white writing appeared.

"It's writing." She called.

"Good, what does it say?" sam's voice echoed up the hall.

"Initializing. . . running system start. . . video . . . up . . . sound . . .up . . . iris . . up . . . A1 . . . up . . . A2 . . . up . . . " Catherine continued to read as A1-D9 came 'up'. " . . . SGC operational . .The screen went blank!"

"That's fine." Sam appeared at her elbow, "See?" she said and nodded to the screen which now had a partitioned screen. "This is the control interface, all systems in the entire complex can be controlled from this computer, or rather network." She gave a ruful grin, "I had to hotwire a supercomputer from three computers, but it's done. Now to work on the back up computer and set up the cameras."

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam looked at the older woman, she definitely looked like she needed something to focus on.

"Sure. These need to go . . ." after Sam showed Catherine where to put the cameras and speakers she began the backup computer and hoped she could find someone to build her a faster computer soon.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daniel waved to his parents, appearing every bit the excited child he supposedly was. As soon as they were out of sight he dropped the act.

"Jack," he began.

"No Danny. You did the right thing."

"But-" seeing the other passengers looking at them Jack decided that English was not the language to be using.

No but's Danny. Jack spoke softly in Asgardian. You could not have convinced them that you were older than you appear, even with my help. I've already invited them to an 'end of summer camp' in August. If you want, we'll tell them then. Hey if they're at all like you they'll be dying to join us. Daniel nodded dejectedly, he felt bad about fooling his parents like this, but Jack was right, without proof they wouldn't believe him.

You're right, doesn't make me feel any better though. Hey, why don't we write down all the places we've been? Jack pulled out a notebook.

"Already started, see what you can add." Daniel took the book and raised an eyebrow. It was organized by number, address, and name with a description following each one. He looked up at Jack enquiringly. "I was bored on the way here."

"Ah, that's why you have 300 addresses written?" The older man shrugged and Daniel shook his head in amusement before writing in even more addresses. They continued to list planets, Jack giving inane comments on them in Asgardian, so no one would know what he was saying. By the time they touched down in DC, they had almost 800 worlds written down. Some were missing a symbol or a letter in their designations but Sam should be able to figure it out. They picked up their luggage and were walking towards the entrance when they bumped into someone.

"Hey, sorry there-" Jack was staring at the man, and Daniel knew he looked very familiar. The man was giving Jack the same look.

"No problem Man, hey do I know you?"

"We're back from the future Michael." Jack glared at Daniel realizing where they knew the man from.

"Eh, how'd you know my name?" Jack sighed.

"Don't remember us aliens, eh Michael?" Jack asked with mock sorrow, the man's eyes widened.

"But didn't you like, leave?"

"We're back. We told you we were in trouble with the System Lords. We're back and we're young ."

Jack, he's got some idea what we are, he shouldn't object to the truth and we need more people. Michael's eyes got wide as the odd language. Jack shrugged.

Fine by me. "Michael, we are going to our friends. If you wish you may join us. We owe you a great deal for your help, we will teach you what we know." Michael blinked as he realized that they were inviting him to learn about aliens and other worlds. He simply nodded and Jack led the way to the car.

* * *

zafaran: Glad you're enjoying it. I write on it when I can so updates won't be very regular, but they will come.

cinderella2122: lol, I'm glad you like it. I didn't mean no Janet at all, thye need more peopl, ones whose charecter thye know so yes to that. I just ment no Janet that know them, she doesn't have any of her own memories of the alternative future past.

krahmogh: There is no future earth to go back to, it was destroyed. This is an Alternate dimension created by the sun's explosion distorting space time by sending their spirits to their young bodies. Think of it like they assended(became imaterial) then were forced into their younger selves bodies. the older minds rule over the younger, though the physical mind does not have all of the same paths as the old ones did, they must be rewritten. Basically they are there to stay and will be using a significantly larger portion of their brain than the average human.

Cocoa Girl2: Wow, lots of great questions there, most of them are going to be answered. As for the parents and George's wife, that'll be fun!

* * *

AN

Thank you all for reading my story I hope that you enjoy it. and please ask questions, it helps guide the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go the next installment ;-) 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It had been a long day, he had driven from Denver to south Dakota, after picking up three large heavy crates. The inspector at the airport had gaped at the bright gold on the sarcophagus and filling one of the crates. It had bee difficult to convince the man that he shouldn't have others around when inspecting the crates, which had been marked secret. George provided the proof that he was to receive the crate, and the airport personnel helped him load the large crates onto the flat bed truck. He stopped at the gate, it was shut so he radioed Sam.

"Sam" for a moment there was nothing.

"General?"

"Yes, is the door locked?"

"Yessir, IDC?"

"two niner five seven three niner." The gate opened on its own. "Good work Major."

"Thank you sir. You know we have to do something about this rank thing, I'm not a major and you're not gonna be a general." George chuckled .

"Very true Sam, I'll meet you at the door, maybe you can figure out how to float this thing."

"Yessir." He met Sam at the door and she clamored over to the oblong crate. She studied the symbols for a moment. "This one."

"Let's get it inside. Then bring the carts out for these two."

"Actually sir, we might be able to put at least the small crate on top of the sarcophagus. They're made to move while holding people after all."

"Do it."

"Um-"

"Never mind, you can't. Get the Sarcophagus into position then." Catherine appeared as Sam caused the sarcophagus to hover next to the truck. She gasped when it bobbed after George pushed the crate onto it. Two heads whipped towards her. Sam glanced up at her former CO and he shook his head. "Hello Catherine, how are you this evening?" Catherine looked over distractedly.

"Fine, what is that?"

"That ma'am is a Sarcophagus, an addictive healing device that can heal anything, even death if one is placed in it within 24 hours of dying. This." He patted the other large crate. "Is the device that was missing from your father's dig. Daniel Jackson found it in the great pyramid at Giza, a logical place for it actually." Catherine's bewildered look hadn't faded yet but she spoke.

"Daniel, the boy who called me from Egypt?"

"That is correct. Now if you would help me we can lower this into the silo."

"Oh, of course."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Teal'c knocked on the Door to Master Braytac's home. It was opened by the older Jaffa.

"Teal'c, come in." He nodded to his former master.

"Master Braytac." He noticed that Braytac was slightly nervous. "I know that you believe the Go'auld are false gods." Only the slightest widening of the other jaffa's eyes gave away his distress. "Fear not, I will tell no one. I am here because it is likely that I shall not be first Prime much longer."

"And why is that, my friend?"

"I will be leaving Chulak for a rising power in the galaxy. One that could help us free our people from the Go'auld." This time the elder did not hide his surprise.

"And who are these people?"

"I will not say, they may not wish their identity to be known yet. Even to friends."

"Then how do you know?"

"Mid campaign I awoke from a deep sleep, such as I have not had since childhood. I awoke knowing much more than when I went to sleep. I knew a life and a future that will no longer come to pass. They will come for me, they would never leave anyone behind." Braytac stared at his former pupil for some time.

"Are you certain that they have these memories?"

"I am. We entered the Chapa'ai at the same moment. They will have some difficulties in accessing their Chapa'ai, but I do not believe they will give up." He gazed at Braytac with tormented eyes. "I have lived free for far to long to be content to minimize the destruction which the gods wreck upon the people."

"And so you came to me."

"Indeed. Who else would understand better than the former first prime who hated the gods as much as I."

"I understand, my friend. Guard thyself and send word to me if things with your friends go well."

"I shall, they may approach you for aid in finding me, help them no matter how they seem to you."

"I shall."

"I will not visit again, you would be brought under suspicion if I were seen here too often. Farewell, My friend."

"Farewell Teal'c."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

To Micael, the situation was unreal. Four years ago he'd helped older versions of these people leave the planet now he was sitting in their car on the way to South Dakota.

"So you're not really aliens?"

"Um, well. No, not really." Daniel hedged

"Teal'c is."

"Yes! And we couldn't tell you the truth. I mean telling you we were from the future was unthinkable."

"I get that, that's cool. But that big dude was an alien?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

"So Michael, what have you been doing lately?"

"Aw well, I was in the army for a couple years. They made me a cookI actually just got out. Didn't know what I was going to do."

"Um, that's good. How's Jenny?" Michael beamed.

"She's great, decided to be a nurse."

"A nurse, that's good. She's invited too-in case you sere wondering."

"That's awesome man. I'll call her when we stop for gas, she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah well, don't say anything about aliens. We don't need people after us or anything." Jack didn't even look over his shoulder as he said it.

"That's cool man, I'll tell her that our hitchhikers are back."

"And with the messes we get into we could use a nurse."

"Yeah, and a doctor." Added Daniel.

"So what do you do that gets you hurt?" Daniel opened his mouth to speak.

"No Danny, he'll find out at base. Catherine doesn't even know yet."

"Fine. Sorry Michael, but you'll have to wait on that one."

"No problem." They lapsed into silence, Michael thinking how odd these people were, they might be human but they were weird.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Catherine sat in her chair at the table and surveyed the odd group assembled there. Two children, a teenager, two young men, and herself of course, were seated at a folding table in the middle of a room twenty feet underground.

"Shall we begin?" One of the men, George Hammond, nodded to the boy. The child steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Um, yes sir. Please bear with me on this, it will make sense. Or some sense at least by the time-"

"Danny, just tell the story."

"Um sure Jack. Anyway in 1928 Catherine's father was digging in Giza when he uncovered a cover stone and large circular artifact, which both of you have seen. The Doorway to Heaven, as it was incorrectly translated, was brought back to America and stored until in 1945 the Military began having it researched for possible military uses. They managed to turn it on and Earnest Littlefeld, Catherine's fiancee, went through to the other side and was stuck there. In 1969 Catherine received a visit from two time travelers, myself and Sam in disguise pretending to have found the former resting place of the DHD, the second devise which controls the Stargate. That is what the cartouche literally says. Catherine began researching and trying to get the military to do something with the Stargate and in the mid 1990's they did. Samantha Carter began work on the Stargate project in 1996 two years before the first Mission would be sent. As the lead astrophysicist Sam figured out how to interface the computers to replace the missing controlling mechanism. In 1998 you, Catherine, recruited me. I had been struggling to prove that someone else had built the great pyramid and had just been laughed out of a lecture. You gave me a plane ticket and promised that it would be the opportunity of a life time. More than one lifetime apparently. I figured out the translation in a minute and a half and spent two days figuring out what the seven symbols on the center of the cartouche were. They were star constellations. Sam." Sam pushed two pieces of paper across the table, both contained several diagrams and symbols including a diagram of the Stargate.

"Right, to identify any one point in space you need six points, to chart a path there you need the point of origin. That is what the seven symbols mean. The symbols on the cartouche made up the Stargate address to Abydos, a desert planet about a quarter of the galaxy away." Sam paused for a breath and, despite the incredulous looks on both Michael's and Catherine's faces, continued. "The Stargate acts as a giant superconductor and creates a stable wormhole allowing instantaneous travel from one point in space to another."

"Wormhole?" croaked Michael.

"Yes, the gate creates a supercharged path that jumps outside of time and space to connect to another gate."

"Wow." Sam gave a tight grin.

"Yes well, the details aren't necessary at the moment but the Stargate can go to millions of other Stargates in this galaxy cluster. The Air Force was put in charge of a top secret facility known as Stargate command. The mission of this command was to perform reconnaissance, make alliances and gather technology. We found out the hard way that my theories on time travel were correct, which is when we met you both in 1969. On May 17, 2020 we were fleeing through the Stargate after evacuating a large portion of earth's elite to other worlds as the Go'auld blew up our sun. Five of us went through the gate and now have our memories, at least given that we do we assume Teal'c has his. Any questions?" The two recipients of the speech seemed to be in shock, Catherine certainly was.

"I think you scared them Carter." Jack drawled and George covered a smile.

"Alright people, meeting dismissed. Catherine, Michael take some time and ask whatever you like. We may or may not answer, also please do not tell anyone else as we would like to keep this secret for the time being." The four dimensional travelers exited the room leaving Catherine with one shocked young man.

"You know, I used to think they were aliens, know I'm sure of it." Catherine chuckled.

"Considering that the definition of alien is something different, yes they most certainly are. But they are also telling the truth. How else could they have know about 1969?"

"Oh, it's true alright. They bumped into me in the airport of all places. And I recognized them." He shook his head. "I'm for bed. See you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight." Catherine stayed there for some time lost in thought before heading to bed.

* * *

katejones2005: Glad you like it!

Cocoa Girl2: Wow, I'm glad you like it so much. As for who should be recruited to join the non-military SGC, I'm open to suggestions. I must confess to having only seen seasons 1, 2 and 6 in their entirety so some extra info would be nice. I hope I've answered your other questions too.

CtuSS: Ah, I'll put that in, don't worry. as for expenses-well I'll explain soon. those are questions that Micheal and Catherine are bound to ask now aren't they? ;-)

MuseUrania: I don't know, though I'll look if they're given I'll change them,

cinderella2122: lol, I'm glad you understand more now. If you want a charector in the strory email me and if they aren't in season's 1,2 or 6 geve me an in depth description of them, their relationships with SG1 and such since those are the only seasons I've seen al the way through.

Cocoa Girl: Yes they are in South Dakota, the maid wasn't in the room and thus did not hear him say it. It is an old missle silo, yes we were still in the cold war but let's just assume that they decommisioned one. As for warning others, I don't know they really cannot do much as they do not know what has changed, you know the butterfly effect. As for Micheal not fighting, we'll see after all we're talking about freeing people from tyranical slavery here.

* * *

AN

Please R&R, all comments and questions are welcome after all they help to shape the story-I can't think of everything on my own now can I?


End file.
